Oh Great, Now the Nations Are Personified
by Kairia'sYami
Summary: Roxanne Baudin, resident French Genius. Hugo Schmidt, resident German Anime Lover. What happens when they get kidnapped and end up in the middle of a World Meeting? Roxanne is confused as to what's going on, and Hugo is excited about the fact that his favorite anime is actually real. And the nations? Well, you'll have to read to find out. (FYI: first four chapters were REWRITTEN)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello people of the world! Kairia and her Yami here!~ We welcome you and would like to inform you that we are the same person, just the Light (Kairia) and Dark (Yami) parts of who we are. We have decided to talk in plural so we don't confuse ourselves. But only in our stories, since we can't use voice inflection and such, and it's too much work to do so on our profile.**

**Now, to our newbie readers, you guys can go ahead and read the story!**

**For our returning readers, two things:**

_For the people who have only read this fic of ours:_** We've edited this chapter, and we will be editing the ones after this as well. We were rereading it, as well as our other stories, and we found we really didn't like how it was written. It seemed too cliche, and way too rushed. So, we've changed a few things.**

_For the people who came here due to our Death Note fic:_** We've talked to Nix-chan (our co-writer for the fic), and she says she's been busy. We PM'd her, and she said she'll work on her chapter, but it'll take a little while.**

**Now, we hope you enjoy the new and improved version of The Prologue of Oh Great, Now the Nations Are Personified.**

* * *

Prologue

I quite vividly remember my life before my younger siblings were born - it stands out because of how happy I was. At the time, it was just me, the two family cats, and my parents. We lived in Paris, France.

My dad was a clothing designer - he was flamboyant, and kind, and he would always try to come home early so he could spend more time with us. He also loved dressing me up whenever he got the chance, much to my slight annoyance.

My mom ran a small bakery just off the main street. It was small and quaint and the regulars would always dote on me, saying how cute I was.

As for me, I was never the girl with long hair in pigtails or anything like that. I never liked putting so much energy and effort into my appearance. My honey blonde hair was cut short to the bottom of my chin, so it wouldn't get in my chocolate brown eyes as I read or helped my mom in the kitchen. I had no interest in normal "girly" stuff. I enjoyed watching the clouds, or listening to my mother sing while she baked.

A lot of the time, when there were new customers in the cafe, or when dad brought his clients home, I was mistaken to be a boy.

I admit, I was quite spoiled. After all, I was an only child of relatively wealthy parents. It is kinda to be expected. I had my parents' complete attention, with no one to take it away from me.

And, when I was seven, my little sister was born. My parents named her Adele, and she was the cutest! She had big, hazel eyes, and the small tufts of hair she had were light brown. I loved her with all my might, and I would spend all the time I could with her.

When I was ten, my dad began receiving requests for clothes from America - a growing actress had worn one of his clothes in a movie, and soon his clothing line became a hit. He had to leave a lot - sometimes, he had to leave for months on end. That bothered my mom, so when I was twelve we moved to America.

It was a year after that, when I was thirteen, that it was discovered that my younger sister was a genius. She was found reading a Chemistry textbook, and when questioned, she clearly understood the material at least a little. (Why did we even have that book anyway? My parents hadn't taken Chemistry since highschool, and those books belonged to the school...)

I had known it already; the signs were obvious, and well, geniuses can recognize each other, yes?

Officially, I wasn't a genius. But I had been reading books since I was three - big books, like Lord of the Rings. I had read some of my dad's old college math books on the rare occasions I didn't have anything else to do and it was raining, so I couldn't watch the clouds.

And, well, I never actually _showed_ my intelligence. I mean, do you know how troublesome it would be to be an official genius? Having to go to special schools, and having people expect you to be the best, blah blah blah, etc. etc., all that annoying stuff.

My sister was quickly sent to a school for gifted children - called "Oak" or something - and soon the two of us began to grow apart. It wasn't surprising to me. She was going to a gifted school at the age of six, and I was still trying to adjust to living in America - and learning the annoying language that is english.

...Now, I'm sorry to all native english speakers, but english is just so confusing! The grammar makes no sense, the spellings are weird, and then there's the text and shortened language everyone seems to use...So troublesome. I actually kinda just put off learning it for a few months until I was forced to by the fact I was going to be in high school soon, so I had to study. It really cut into my cloud-watching time...

Anyway, back to the story. My sister and I still loved each other, and sometimes she'd join me in cloud-watching when she felt the pressure of being a prodigy. I knew she knew that I was one too, but in return for keeping quiet about her cupcake-theft (my mom's are the best), she kept my smarts a secret. But, we _did_ start drifting apart.

On a side note, when I was fourteen, my mom gave birth to twins. They were named Tom and Hank (American-like names because my mom wanted to embrace the "spirit of America" or some other strange reason like that). They had brown hair as well, but their brown was darker. Their eyes were also darker. They were completely and utterly identical, so much so that no one but themselves and my mom (who apparently used some kind of woman's intuition to tell) could tell them apart. Not even me. I kinda ignored them mostly.

Now, while Adele was cute and sweet as a baby, my younger brothers were the exact opposite. Let's just say this: They were better than the Weasley Twins from the Harry Potter series when it came to causing chaos.

And yes, I've read the Harry Potter series. The books happen to be one of my favorites.

Also, by that time, we had somehow ended up with five more cats, ending up with seven in total. I'm...not actually sure how we got so many. But Adele was a sucker for cute animals, so she probably had something to do with it.

So, my mom spent a lot of time doting on my little sister, fussing over my little brothers, cleaning up after our multitude of cats, or at work. My dad spent most of his time at work or trying to adapt to the strangeness that was America.

In the end, that meant that I was forgotten about a lot. I was quiet, didn't ask for much, and I didn't need as much attention as my siblings.

I didn't mind at first. I mean, I got to stay up as late as I wanted, no one was bugging me about being so lazy or my cloud-watching habits, and I could eat whatever I wanted; it was awesome.

But...I got forgot about a lot. And as a young girl who was going through puberty and about to enter high school, that hurt. I mean, my parents weren't negligent or any such thing. My mom was just kinda scatterbrained, and really busy, as was my dad, so as the easy child, I wasn't the top priority.

So I decided that maybe I'd stop being lazy. I studied more, instead of watching my beloved clouds.

And as I entered my freshman year in highschool, and being only halfway fluent in english, I did my very best in all my classes. I wasn't exactly top of my grade, but my rank was pretty good seeing as I wasn't a fluent english speaker. The teachers were pretty happy at having such a smart girl in their classes, even if she had trouble speaking sometimes.

I thought, when I brought home my midterm grades, that my parents would be just so proud, and ten times as happy as my teachers. And they probably would have, had they had the chance to see them.

Whenever I would try to show my report card to my mom, she'd get a call from the shop telling her that another order had come in, or Adele would ask for help on her homework, or one of the twins would knock something over or start wailing, and so she'd rush off to do whatever was needed of her.

And my dad...well, dad has always been kinda frail. The culture shock - it had only been a year since after we immigrated over, after all - got to him sometimes as he walked through the city, and even when he just traveled the rather large country due to his jobs. So with him either out of town working, or just not paying attention to anything as he tried to get used to everything, I could never get him to see my grades.

I continued trying until the winter break of my sophomore year. Nothing worked. Things only grew more hectic as dad's clothing became more popular, and the cafe gained fame, and my sister was speeding through her classes, and the twins were entering the feared Terrible Twos stage.

With the way things were, I just gave up on trying to get my parents attention, and focused once more on my beloved cloud-watching (which was kinda hard during the winter, but I made due with snow). I hardly studied - I had already learned the material with my extra reading, after all.

Over the summer before my junior year in high school, I found out that Adele would be entering my high school, four years early. I was a little annoyed. I mean, couldn't they have waited until I had graduated, at least?

When her first day of high school came around, my little sister was being fawned over - my mom was even crying about how proud she was, and that her _petit chaton_ was all grown up now. They were ignoring me as I leaned on my car, ready to drive the two of us to school.

...I won't describe the car, it's really not important at all.

Anyway, I felt my heart ache a bit. _Petit chaton_ \- little kitten - used to be _my_ nickname.

When the time came I quickly hopped into my car and put my headphones in as I swiftly drove to school, led my kid sister to the front office, and then headed to talk to (i.e., silently listen to him ramble) my only friend. More about him in a second.

Around those who were in my classes, and those I hung out with on a semi-regular basis, I was known as the "French Lazy Genius", due to my apathetic approach to school and my French accent that was still rather thick. My sister, on the other hand, was secretly called the "Chibi Genius", due to her small size. She didn't have "French added on to her name because her accent was all but gone, seeing as she tried harder to learn english than I. And yes, that means my acquaintances were anime fans. I'm not really one, though I do enjoy some of them.

All in all, to sum up my rather long rant, my home life, while definitely not the best, is far better than some others. Like Hugo's, for example.

Which brings me to my next point. My Friends. Or rather, my Friend.

His name is Hugo Schmidt, he's German, he moved to the U.S. when he was eleven, and he is probably the biggest anime fan out there. Name an anime and he's probably seen it. He usually switches what his favorite anime is almost every week, but currently, and for the last month, he's been in love with a show called "Hetalia". I don't get what's so great about it, but that's just my impression after watching the first ten seconds of the first episode, and hearing Hugo's crazy fangirl (and yes, I did say fan_girl_. Hugo is rather feminine considering his parents...) praise.

I met him on the bus ride home my first day of high school, and he's been my friend ever since. We had had the same problem - I spoke barely a lick of English, and he only spoke enough to understand military commands. I'll explain that part in a bit. And technically, he pretty much forced the friendship on me.

He also forced me to join the Drama Club with him. Unfortunately, my plan of acting horribly and then being kicked out of the club failed. When I was auditioning, despite my attempts to sabotage myself, it was revealed that I was apparently a natural at acting. Luckily, so far I've been able to avoid getting caught up in any big school productions.

In fact, the Drama Club is actually where our story starts.

* * *

**A/N: We hope you all enjoyed that!~ We should probably have the next revised chapter out in a day or so, if not sooner. That's what we hope at least. We're not very good with getting motivated to write.**

**For example, all those Dropped fans had to wait a year once. We felt sorry for them, and uploaded what we think is a not very good chapter. But we can't bring ourselves to edit it like we're doing this fic.**


	2. Kidnappings

**A/N: Hello again everybody. Here's the edited second chapter.**

**Oh, oh, wait a second! **_IMPORTANT!_

**We just wish to inform anyone who is new or didn't read this before of a few facts fact:**

**Pairings: There won't be much romance in this story, since we're not very good at writing that stuff. The small amount of romance there is will only be fluffy stuff, and some (not all, just some) of it might my yaoi because Hetalia has a lot of good yaoi pairing. Possibilities are GerIta, FrUk, Giripan, Spamano, SuFin. Maybe a few others.**

**No countries will be paired with our OC's, since it is almost 100% likely they will end up with each other.**

**Accents: Oh, and I'm not very good with accents. I'll just be doing small things, live "z" instead of "th", or "v" instead of "w".**

**Okay, now chapter start.**

* * *

Key:

("We've been kidnapped!") - Foreign language

_Oh my god, really?!_ \- Thoughts/Emphasis

"Yes you idiot!" - Normal Speak

* * *

Chapter 1

So, as I said, my story starts during one of the drama club's meetings. It was a Friday afternoon three months into Senior year, and I was sitting in my chair as someone acted onstage, rather bored with it all. It wasn't very good or intriguing, you see. Apparently they had no imagination.

Pause.

Okay, Explanation Time.

See, every Friday night, after school, the drama club gets together and we just...improvise. One person starts a scene, then another can jump in and add on. You can leave when you want, and there's no limit to how many people are on stage, as long a everyone fits. You can do anything as long as it made some sort of sense and isn't just completely random. I normally don't like things like that, but it can be...fun.

Anywho, it was a Friday afternoon and I was soo bored. The two actors on stage were absolutely horrible and it was painful to watch, but I did anyway because there was nothing else to do, even though I really wanted to just leave. It was a sunny, cloud-filled day, and I wanted to go out and enjoy it.

Hugo caught my eye and grinned mischievously as he mouthed something to me. "Hey look, someone who acts worse than you. I never thought I'd see the day."

My eye twitched.

See, while I'm normally a pretty stoic person (mostly because it takes so much effort to show emotion, and I am called "The French Lazy Genius" for a reason), there are about three instances where I'll show extreme emotion.

The first is if something is really, _really_ cute. I have a soft spot for cute things, like kittens, and rabbits, and babies, and puppies, and...yeah.

The second is if I'm in an unknown situation; I don't like not knowing something. I freak out, and get way too emotional for my liking, and normally I start crying and/or yelling at the closest person. For example, one time I got lost at the mall around the time we first moved to the U.S. Even though I was twelve, I curled up in a corner and cried, shrieking at anyone who came too close, until my mom found me.

The third, and this is the one that applies to right now, is if someone challenges or insults me; I'm a _very_ competitive person, and I have a _lot_ of pride. Sometimes too much, you could say, but that's not the point.

I narrowed my eyes at Hugo menacingly for a moment (and smirk as I caught his small flinch because of it) before standing gracefully and sweeping over to the stage.

As I walked, I observed what was being acted out, and searched for the perfect moment and scene. A boy and a girl were onstage, and the boy was promising to protect her with his life, and to fight for her. I curled my lips up in the semblance of a smile. I had been watching Ouran High School Host Club earlier, one of the few anime I enjoyed, and I had the perfect action.

I cut between the two actors, dramatically kneeling down before the blushing girl and began speaking. "You foolish boy, that is not what a girl wants to hear from her love."

Before he could respond, I continued. "If I were you, I would say: 'I will never leave my lover alone. If we are to fight, it will be together. If we do not prevail, we shall meet our fate together. Even if I were to perish, I swear to you, I will never leave your side.'"

I made grand gestures as I spoke, and as I finished, I bowed down and softly kissed the lady's hand. She blushed and the guy fumed.

I turned and strode confidently off the stage, making sure to be dramatic in my exit, letting a dark smile cross my face at the look of utter awe on Hugo's face. It faltered, though, when I stumbled.

_W-What's going on? I feel weird, like I'm falling and flying simultaneously._

My vision began going black, and the last thing I registered was a panicked voice shouting in my ear, "Roxy? Roxanne!" as familiar arms wrapped around me in a tight, panic-filled hug.

.

.

.

I was dreaming. I knew that. But as I watched my parents cry together, my little sister cuddled between them, and the twins looking around as though lost, I couldn't believe in the moment's falsity, because it just felt so _real_.

And that hurt, because no matter how many walls I built around my heart, no matter how many times I told myself, and them when they occasionally asked, that it was okay, I was fine, seeing my parents crying for a reason unknown to me made me ache inside.

I attempted to comfort them, but it seemed I was just a phantom to them in this dream. Invisible, unable to touch them, or communicate with them.

Just then, a police officer walked into the room, another couple behind him; I easily recognized them. They were Hugo's parents. I have met them often enough - I spend a lot of time there, seeing as, unfortunately for me, Hugo blackmails me into training with him when his dad forces him.

I should probably explain that. See, Hugo's parents are...not the best. They aren't neglectful or abusive, but they are really harsh and strict. They probably shouldn't have had kids at all, much less _together_. His mom is a free spirit, and she doesn't like that she was tied down by her husband and son - she doesn't seem to know what to do with the two. His dad, on the other hand, had been in the German army for a while, so he was very strict and controlling.

Hugo thus spent a lot of time hearing stories about his mother's travels, learning the laws of Germany (nevermind the fact that they lived in the US), and training. Apparently, it's really hard core. It's why Hugo likes escaping into the world that is anime. I prefer just escaping in general.

I was pulled from my thoughts when my mom spoke. "Please, officer, do you have any news?! Where's my _petit chaton_?!" I held off my confusion until the officer spoke, though I did wonder why my mother was asking where my little sister was when she was right next to her.

"I am sorry Mrs. Baudin, but there are no leads yet. Now, my name is Agent Darvin, I am handling the investigation into the kidnapping of the teens Roxanne Baudin and Hugo Schmidt. So far..."  
He continued speaking, but I wasn't paying attention. _Kidnapped? What?..._ My eyes widened as I remember what happened just before I began dreaming.

"I got kidnapped!?"

"We. _We_ got kidnapped. And yep, looks like it." Hearing the voice of my friend, I saw bright blond hair, sparkling hazel eyes, and I had to stop myself from hugging him in relief, though I couldn't hold in a sigh, which he heard, judging from the smile on his face.

I opened my mouth to ask when he'd gotten there and if he knew anything about our "kidnapping" situation (vaguely wondering how he got into my dream), but a familiar sensation overtook me.

I slowly fell asleep (_but wasn't I just dreaming?_)-

-and woke up with a _thump_.

Sitting up, I looked around cautiously. I was sitting in the corner of a large room filled with people - there had to be at least 200 of them! They didn't seem to know I was in the room, judging from their chaotic yelling. I struggled to stand up, wanting to be ready to run if and when they noticed me. I stubbornly ignored the fact that my clothes felt a little too big, and that I was too close to the ground even as I stood to my full height, and that my hand seemed to be too small my own, though it was. I ignored it. I was swimming in denial.

I could only make out bits and pieces of the shouting.

"-I'M THE HERO-"  
"-BLOODY FROG-"  
"Ohonhonhon-"

"-become one, da?"  
"N-No, aru!"  
"DA-ZE!"

"-TOMATO BAS-"  
"-So cute!~"  
"PASTA!~~"

Just as a strict looking blonde man stood up, there was a _thump_ as Hugo fell onto the large oval table from...somewhere. I glanced up. Nope. There was no hole in the ceiling. _Where did he come from?_

The room's occupants quieted down as they stared at the unconscious boy, before soon they all began yelling again, this time about my only friend, and what they were going to do with him.

I worried a little, but I was too focused on Hugo to listen to what they were saying. (I think there was something about robots though...) There was something off about him - and I ignored the same things on him that I ignored on me - what are you talking about, he isn't shorter, he's not younger, he isn't, _he isn't_.

My eyes widened.

He was bleeding.

Ignoring the logical part of my brain that was telling me not to, I sprung out of my safe corner.

"Hugo!"

* * *

**A/N: Whew! We hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Not much was revised, but enough, we think. Please review and tell us what you think. We thank you! ^,^**


	3. Revelations

**A/N: Hello everybody. We hope you all are having a good night/day/whatever.**

**Two things.**

**One, we would like to introduce ourselves.**

**Kairia is the lighter half of us that we show to the world. Yami is the darker part of us, who is hidden away in our mind as she plots the doom of everyone who has ever ignored us, teachers and students alike. (Y: They will all die! K: Shush, you.)**

**Two. Warning: Swear word or two in this chapter. Same key from last chapter applies here.**

* * *

My shout stopped the brewing argument in its tracks as everyone stared at me in surprise. I raced past them and jumped on the table, panting slightly because my body felt all weird, but I still ignored the voice in my head that was cataloguing all the changes.

I knelt on the table and held Hugo's head on my lap as I looked over the wound. Luckily, it wasn't anything too bad, just a small cut, but it was bleeding a lot, and that freaked me out. Looking for something to bind his head with, I noticed a bag across my hip (how did I not notice that before?) and dug through it.

I sighed in relief as I pulled out some bandages; Hugo was my only friend, and pretty much the only person who a lot of attention to me, so I didn't want anything bad to happen to him. I swiftly wrapped them around my friend's head with the ease that came with practice. I was always the one to patch Hugo up after a training session with his Dad (and sometimes I had to patch up my own wounds as well), so I knew how to fix wounds.

When I was done, I faced the group of people and begin asking questions, still stubbornly ignoring the fact that there was still something weird about Hugo, and my body felt different, and my voice was way, way too high.

"Who are you? Where are we? (Are you the ones who kidnapped us?)" I accidentally slipped into my native language as my voice became more heated. I glared at the people from my spot kneeling on the table when they didn't answer, most of them staring at me in confusion or shock. I hissed angrily. "Well?"

That did it. There was yelling and shouting and accusations galore, and the few females in the group seemed to be...cooing over how cute I was?

...What? I'm eighteen, about to graduate high school, and they think I'm cute?! I mean sure, I'm a little short for my age, but not so much that I'm cute. Most people are normally scared of me, in fact. Apparently my scowl is intimidating.

One person, a blonde male with long hair, began walking towards me with an excited look on his face before he was accosted by another blonde with big eyebrows. They soon started fighting.

A tall, strict looking blonde (why were there so many blondes?) strode forward, glaring everyone into silence, and when he spoke, it was with a thick German accent.

"Ve did not kidnap you, nor your friend."

I blinked and tilted my head, before asking in German. ("So? Where are we then? And if you did not kidnap us, why and how are we here?")

He blinked, but that was his only show of surprise, though the other people all gaped at me in shock. I should probably explain.

See, Hugo and I taught each other our native languages; he taught me German, and I taught him French (when I could muster the will and energy to, which wasn't often, and is why Hugo's French is so bad). We planned to travel to our respective home countries together someday, and we both wanted to be able to communicate while there. Though, I know for a fact the Hugo wanted to give up on teaching me a few times. Apparently it's really hard to teach a lazy person. Huh. Who'd have thought? I did eventually learn German well enough, despite all my laziness and troublesomes.

I was shaken from my reminiscing by the German's voice. ("Ah, I am sorry, but I do not know why nor how you are here. However, as to where you are, you a-")

He was interrupted by a loud blonde (gah, why so many blondes?!) in a bomber jacket. "HEY DUDES! Stop talkin' in that weird gibberish! You should talk in the totally HEROIC language of AMERICAN! AHAHAHAHA!"

I gave him a blank stare and then ignored him as I heard a soft mumble in German. It was Hugo, and he was waking up. When he's sleepy or just waking up, he speaks German. I do the same with French. ("Roxy?~ What's going on?") He asked as he yawned.

I replied in French, unconsciously falling back into the pattern we shared at school. He'd speak German, I'd speak French, and everyone else would stare at us in confusion. It also helped us stay in practice in our respective languages. ("I don't know Hugo. That's what I'm trying to figure out. You okay? You've got a cut on your head. I bandaged it though, don't worry.") I normally don't talk that much, but when I get worried I tend to ramble.

He just nodded as he sat up slowly, looking around tiredly. As he did, he froze and the tiredness disappeared as he looked at the people gathered around us, recognition in his wide, surprised eyes. ("SHIT!")

I stared at him in surprise, as he usually never cursed. Instead he'd say things like "Fudge Nuggets!" or "Son of a Biscuit!" So if he was swearing right now, something bad must be happening.

Ignoring the shouted expletive, the blonde man with long hair from before swooped in, talking in excited French. ("Ah!~ You speak the language of love!~ Are you French?")

Hugo, who had never been as good at French as I was a German (though that was due to my horrible teaching skills, not any fault of his own), just stared confused at the rapid French, so I intervened in just as rapid French.

("He is not. He is German, and not very good at our language. I, on the other hand, am purely French, though I live in America.")

The same obnoxious blonde as before spoke up before the Frenchman could reply. "HEY HEY HEY! Did you say something about America! HAHAHA! Of course you did, America is the HERO, so of course you were talking about i! AHAHA!." He then proceeded to ramble on about Heros, America, and robots...

The other blonde, the one with huge eyebrows, that is, groaned loudly and complained. "Oh, great, another Frog..."

However, I ignored them in favor of not punching the obnoxious Frenchman who was flirting with me. ("Ohonhonhon...I am Francis, handsome sir. I don't mind how feminine you are, or your young age, I just care about the love!~") My eye twitched both because of the flirting, and because he was calling me a boy. I mean, sure, I look pretty masculine, but I can't look that much like a boy. Also, if what I was mentally denying was true, then this guy is a total pediophile.

I drew the line, however, when the verbal flirting - which I could tolerate because I didn't want to cause trouble (and because it would take up too much energy to retaliate) - became physical and he groped me.

_Oh hell no!_

"Get ze hell off me you Perverted French Bastard! Touch me zere one more time and I'll make it so you can no longer identify yourself as a man!" The gathered strangers - all of whom seemed to be from various different countries - all gaped as I grabbed the stupid French man and threw him at the wall.

...What? Didn't think I could through a grown man? Hmph. Shows what you know. I may be lazy, but I'm not weak. I used to take karate in middle school. I may not be a martial arts master, (or anything even close to one) but I know a few moves, and I work out enough to be healthy (though mostly it's because of Hugo blackmailing me into training at least twice at week, sometimes more).

Laughter broke everyone out of their shock, and I couldn't help but grin a bit as I watched my carefree German friend laugh. He had seemed really tense and excited when he first woke up, so it was a relief to see him laugh. Speaking of, I really need to interrogate him about the recognition I saw in his eyes.

Soon enough, everyone was laughing, bar Frenchy and the few more stoic looking guys, and I decided to take the opportunity to find out what Hugo knew.

I pulled him to the corner I woke up in and asked him what was going on. He still had a slightly dazed look on his face, and I was still surprised he had cursed, which caused me to glare at him as he hesitated in answering.

He still didn't answer, and I became worried again. "Hugo, what's wrong? Do you know who all those people are, or what's going on?" Nothing. "Hugo?" Nada. Well, it seems I'll have to bring out my last resort: The Embarrassing Nicknames. I can't come up with nicknames, but the ones I can up with for him are pretty darn embarrassing.

"Pedo-Hugo." This nickname came from the time where he accidentally ran into a young girl and fell on top of her, and started blushing in embarrassment. Voila, instant bad and embarrassing nickname.

"Egghead." There was this one time, when I was watching Hugo attempt to bake a cake for his father's birthday, he stumbled and smashed his face into the carton of eggs. It took him hours to get the egg yolk out of his hair.

"Otaku-Perv." A few years back he went to an anime convention, and forced me to come. He stared at everyone who was dressed up, especially the females, the entire time, so I loudly declared that he must lust for all otakus as revenge for making me go.

"Underpants." One time, back in freshman year when the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn was his favorite, he stripped to his underwear at school and began to run around, shouting "REBORN!" That incident was still referenced at school, three years later.

"Marie." My last resort. See, one time, after staying up all night watching anime, Hugo came to school wearing his mom's clothes. He even had make-up on for some reason. Marie is his mom's name. He hates it when I call him that since he resents his mom a little since she always left him alone, and he's embarrassed about the incident. If that doesn't him get a reaction, I don't know what will.

"Don't call me that!" At the last one he reacted and whisper-yelled at me (apparently realising that I didn't want to draw attention to us) angrily.

I raised an eyebrow and repeated my questions.

"Fine, fine. I think that...well, you see...those men...anime...Hetalia!" He stuttered sheepishly, and I blinked, stopping myself from feeling his forehead in concern. I had known he loved Hetalia (the posters, manga, buttons, figurines, t-shirts, and bedsheets were a dead giveaway), but I didn't know he was so into it that he would just randomly say it when he didn't know what to say.

He blushed. "Sorry, that came out weird."

You think? I thought, deadpan. He smiled sheepishly and I knew my thoughts had been conveyed through my expression.

"What I meant to say is that, well, um...Ithinkwe'reinHetalia! BecausethepeopleovertherelookandactlikethecountriesfromHetalia! Iknowitdoesn'tmakesense, but it's the only thing I could think of! I'm sorry!"

I blinked. Went over his words in my head. Blinked again. Made sure I heard it right. Blinked a third time. Realised I must have heard it wrong and expressed my confusion.

Hugo repeated his explanation. "I think we're in Hetalia! Because the people over there look and act like the countries from Hetalia! I'm sorry!"

I nodded in understanding, and he sighed in relief.

Then I yelled incredulously. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!"

My shout drew the attention of the - until then - arguing men(nations?), but I didn't care as I interrogated Hugo on the hows and whys and the whats in a mix of rapid-fire French, German, and English.

**_*Special POV Change Brought To You By The Awesome Prussia! Hugo's POV*_**

I winced as I noticed all the staring nation - and wasn't that an exciting shock - as they tried to figure out what was going on. England and Germany had joined me in trying to understand the mash-up of languages that was being spoken - though, it seemed that America and France had given up on translating.

And god, was it weird to talk about the nations as people in real life, instead of just in jest.

I quickly realised that I had been staring at the staring nations to listen to Roxanne, who hates being ignored. She's had that happen to her too much in her life to nicely tolerate it. I winced and turned back to her, hoping she hadn't noticed my inattention, but no such luck.

"OW-OW-OW-OOW! Roxy, I'm sorry!" I cried in pain, unconsciously switching back to English as my friend angrily pulled on my ear.

"You better be, idiot! I bet it's your fault we're stuck in this mess! This should not be happening! AND DON'T CALL ME ROXY, DAMNIT!" She was furious.

The last time I had seen her angry (after I had ignored her for a whole week for my beloved anime), she was no where near this mad. I swear that I saw smoke coming out of her ears, but I might have just been imagining things.

Of course, last time she wasn't stuck in an anime she knows nothing about for an unknown reason with (possibly) no way out.

...Yeah, you know what?

I'm screwed.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again!~ Once again, we hope you liked that chapter, it was fun editing it.**

**We hope you liked Hugo's short POV! We wanted to give a different perspective, and we're not very good at writing the nations. We think Hugo's end of chapter POV thing might become something we do every time.**

**It's annoying to write America. His loudness hurts our ears in our head.**

**Please read and review!~ Constructive criticism is very helpful, so please lend us some!**


	4. Emotions

**A/N: Okay, so, this is the edited version of the third chapter of this story. We worked sort of hard on it, and made it less rushed. We hope you all enjoy it.**

**We hope to have a whole new chapter out before the weekend is over. We are already working on it.**

**So, real quick for those of you who actually read our author notes. We have a basic idea of where this story will go, but we would like you guys' input. Here's what we have so far:**

**Roxy and Hugo will fall in love (over time, of course); they also might help others fall in love as well.**

**The story will likely end with the OCs heading back to their own world once their bodies return to their original age (which might take a while depending on if we decide to make them age slowly or not), unless a bunch of people want them to stay. We'll see.**

**And that's all we have.**

**Oh, warnings: Um, swearing?**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia, just our two OCs Roxanne and Hugo.**

**Now, let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

_***It's Roxanne's POV Again***_

As I sat silently in the corner of the rather crowded room, I admitted something to myself.

I was scared.

I was really, really scared.

And I was scared because I was in an unknown place, surrounded by unknown people, my one and only friend was claiming we were in an anime of all things, and (as I had finally admitted to myself) I had shrunk. Instead of the respectable height of 5'3" I had proudly achieved before the world went mad, I was now only around four feet and I looked ten years old instead of eighteen.

So with me internally freaking out over everything that was going on and Hugo stutteringly trying to apologize to me and fend off the many questions from the strange men (because _damnit_, I wasn't going to call them "nations" until I had proof), I decided to take my mind off of all the crazy that was happening by inspecting the mysterious bag that I had found Hugo's bandages in.

It was a shoulder bag, which I was happy about, since I greatly disliked backpacks. It was always so much work to get things out of them, and they always hurt my shoulders, but with the shoulder bags, it was much easier.

The bag was a deep purple (my favorite color, you know) and felt like it didn't have a thing in it, it was so light, even though I distinctly remember having to shuffle through tons of stuff. (Some of that stuff probably shouldn't have fit in the bag. I swear I had seen a fish tank in it - with _real_ fish in it. I shuddered at the thought and hoped I had imagined it.)

I shook away my thoughts and opened the bag, looking through it. Or I least, I meant to, before I got distracted by a note with the words "READ ME" in large, neon pink block letters on the front.

Feeling very much like Alice from Wonderland, I opened the note and read it, hoping desperately that I wouldn't shrink even more or any such thing once I read it. Hey, it may seem illogical and unlikely, but considering how my day has been so far, I'm not going to be taking any chances.

The note read:

_Dear Ms. Roxanne Baudin,_

_I am writing to inform you that you and your compatriate, Hugo Schmidt, have-_

_Screw it, I can't do the fancy talking (writing?) shit._

_Hey Roxy, just wanted to say sorry for the headaches my transporting of you to Hetalia brought. I didn't expect your friend to come along, so it was harder for me and more painful for you._

_Now, here's a list of things that are in your bag._

_All the necessary toiletries - and I do mean all of them._

_Your laptop, your iPod, and a personalised Kindle with all your favorite books on it._

_Some changes of clothes (I bought them, because have you seen your wardrobe? A fashion nightmare): PJs, casual clothes, fancy clothes, shoes, etc. You want it, you got it._

_Your passport and other identification, modified so it works in this world - I'm working on your friend's. Again, his entrance was kinda last minute._

_A bunch of other miscellaneous things I've forgotten to mention._

_As you can see, the bag is pretty much bottomless, and you won't even feel the weight of all the things in the bag!_

_Again, I wasn't really expecting your friend to come along for the ride, so I didn't pack anything for him. Luckily, since you're both the same size now and both look like little boys, it'll be fine to share clothes. There are certainly enough. And sorry about the shrinking thing! It was another side affect of your friend coming along._

_So have fun!~_

_From,_

_A Rather Bored and Powerful Friend_

My eye twitched as I finished the letter. _Okay__,_ I thought. _That's just bullshit. Why the fuck is my new bag so ridiculously overpowered?!_

Luckily for me, my fear was mostly gone. Unfortunately for Hugo and everyone else, that fear was replaced with anger.

Fuming, I quickly marched over to where Hugo was being intimidated by a tall man with silver-blonde hair and a large nose.

"Excuse me, sir, but I'll be taking my _friend_ for a few minutes. I need to have a _talk_ with him." I growled as I began dragging Hugo away from the man, glaring daggers at the gossiping _nations_ (I scowled as I thought that word, annoyed that something so impossible had happened to me, but I couldn't really deny it anymore) as they stared. It didn't seem to intimidate them, what with my tiny size and all.

I couldn't have that. I was still a little scared, I was now tiny, and absolutely pissed off. I was not going to be dismissed by these powerful beings that are nations as a tiny, weak, _child_. I added my fury to my glare and I saw most of them cower away, shocked that a tiny child could have such a frightening glare.

After scaring the staring nations into submission, ignoring the whispers that erupted about how I "was so much like that creepy Russia", I began dragging Hugo towards the door, done with the ridiculousness of the room.

"W-Wait, Roxy! What're you doing?"  
Shooting him a glare, I replied as we neared the large, ornate doors. "Leaving. And you're coming with me."

Of course, I had briefly considered just leaving him behind. He would protest (like he was now) and slow me down, and besides, he looked like he was having fun just looking at the nations, much less _talking_ to them.

I discarded the idea quickly. He was the only person I trusted, and with my body shrunk, to the size of a child, I was defenseless. Already, I could feel the strain of throwing the French man - the nation France, probably - and my young body was tiring. I wanted to leave, but not alone - as my anger simmered down a little the fear resurfaced at the thought of leaving alone, and I wasn't just scared, I was freaking _terrified._

We had almost reached the door when Hugo yanked his hand out of mine. Baffled, I turned around to stare at him.

"But, why? This is such a great opportunity!" He tried to continue, but I cut him off.

"No, I don't care. We don't know them." My voice was bland, but my eyes, like they always do, showed my emotions - my fear, and my hope that he would just stop arguing and let us leave.

Normally, Hugo would immediately pick up on my mood and try to fix it - he knew me too well to not be able to read me. But he didn't this time, apparently to excited about our circumstance. "But Roxy, they're _nations_! They could teach us so much! Different languages, unknown history! Just think of all the possibilities! They must be so smart and knowledgeable!"

I frowned at his logic, pushing away the hurt I felt about how those strangers were more important than me, and shot a look at the fighting nations. The one with large brows was yelling at both the loud blond (America, judging from his previous yelling) and France, while an Asian nation muttered quietly to himself and the tall platinum blonde man with the scarf intimidated another Asian and three shaking nations.

"Yes. They look like proper genius', the lot of them." Hiding the sadness in my eyes, I turned back to the door. "Well then, if you really want to stay, then you can. I, however, will be leaving." I reached for the door, but before I could grab the handle I was once more stopped by Hugo. I turned back around and scowled at him as his brow furrowed.

"Roxy, why in the world do you want to leave so much!"

Angry, my voice rose as I replied. "Because I want to go home, damnit! I want to see my family! And I don't trust those _weirdos_ to help us!"

His eyes narrowed and he stepped backwards, using the few inches of height he had on me to tower over me. He began to shout as well, and I knew we were drawing attention from the previously arguing nations, but I didn't care.

Irritation clouded his features.

"You don't trust _anyone_! And why do you want to get home so bad?! You hate your family!"

That seemed to strike a chord in many of the staring nations, and my next words did as well.

Infuriated, I glared at him. "I. DON'T. HATE THEM! We may not be on the best of terms, but I love them all the same! And I don't trust anyone because no one has cared for me enough that I could! You are the only one I have ever really trusted, but now..." My voice grew quieter, though it was still just as fierce and biting as before. "Now, I wonder if it is right to do so if you choose some strangers over your friend of four years." I felt like crying as I said those last words.

There was a shock silence, and Hugo seemed frozen. Taking advantage of everyone's shock, I quickly turned around and opened the door, dashing out of the room as quickly as I could.

Feeling an itch at the back of my eyes, I blinked fiercely, trying not to cry. I mostly succeeded, though one stubborn tear fought to escape, and was soon swept away by the wind created by my running.

"Roxanne! Please, wait up!" Hearing my friend's desperate shout, I sped up, not looking back.

I had long been confused on my feelings for my friend. He was the only person I really relied on other than myself. I trusted him completely, no matter what I had said in the heat of the moment, and I enjoyed myself immensely when I hung out with him.

I had read many books, and most of them had some type of romance in them. I wondered, _Is this what it is like to like someone?_ I didn't know. I'm not very good at emotions. It's not my family's fault, I know that. Even before my sister was born, I was never very emotional, had never understood why children my age always cried and laughed and shouted.

Oh, I could love - I loved my family very much - and I could cry - that was obvious, yes? - and I could be happy and sad. I've just never been good at differentiating between my many emotions.

If I was angry, I could only tell that if I was _furious_. If I was sad, I had trouble realizing so until I started crying. It's another reason I trusted Hugo so much. He could just read and understand me so well, he knew what I felt, and he told me what that emotion was, and then he went about doing something about it.

And so I was left to run as I pondered.

~  
_This building is huge!_ I thought as I ran, panting heavily due to my lack of endurance. But I didn't stop, I felt that I couldn't. Left, right, left, down some stairs, left, right, I ran and ran and ran, eventually losing my pursuers. Seems Hugo recruited the world to chase me down.

Finally, I found the front door. Yanking it open, I ran out.

_***Hugo's POV - This Change Is Once Again Brought To You By The Awesome Prussia!***_

My breath came out as pants; I had been running for so long now, that even though I ran about a mile a day (my dad's fault), I was exhausted.

I didn't stop though. I couldn't. Roxanne was somewhere alone in the large city of New York, alone, and probably lost and afraid.

As I ran, I constantly berated myself. Hugo_, you idiot! How could you do that?! You know she has trust issues, you know she loves her family, no matter how they treat her_ (he wanted to smack them so hard sometimes for ignoring her)_! You should've known she was scared!_

I thought back to the look in her eyes. She was scared - by the circumstances, and not knowing what was going on, and being surrounded by strangers, and being _shrunk_ \- and heartbroken - all because of me and my stupidity.

I hated myself for causing her that pain. I never wanted her sad, I wished with all my heart that she would forever happy.

Truthfully, I have had a crush on her since the very beginning. I got on the bus, and saw brown hair in a pixie cut, chocolate brown eyes focused intently on the book in her hands, and I fell. She didn't look like the other freshman girls - all caked in makeup and twittering about boys.

I never said anything. Roxanne is a little bit emotionally ignorant, and I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Besides, I was fine with just being by her side.

My eyes searched frantically as I ran, ignoring the nations around me who were also looking, spearheaded by France, who seemed very worried about his missing citizen. Mind distracted momentarily, I thought, _I always knew he was more than a perverted idiot. Everyone has a deeper side._

Shaking my head and getting back on track, I returned to my search.

_Roxy, I swear I won't rest until you're safe, and I have apologized._

* * *

**A/N: We hope you all enjoyed that. We didn't change much, but enough that we feel that things make more sense and flow better.**

**Now, this is a message from before we edited this chapter, and we felt it was important to include, so please read it.**

**"So much drama! Sorry if it's too much! I didn't mean for it to go in that direction, but I just went with it when it did.**

**About the whole love thing, by the way. For the nations, all I'll have is small stuff, like Italy giving giving Germany a kiss on the cheek, or Spain flirting with Romano, or Sweden calling Finland his wife, France being himself, etc.  
For my OCs, yes, I will be pairing them together. However, Roxanne is still pretty apathetic currently, and they both look around ten years old. So, no romance for a while. It'll also probably be really cheesy. I can't really write romance, after all.  
Later though, once they're "older", I might have Roxanne sing 'I Won't Say I'm in Love' (from Hercules) in an omake or something. It'd be fun."**

**Please review with constructive criticism. Thanks!~ ^,^**


	5. Confusion

**A/N: Okay, here is a brand new chapter! We hope you all enjoy this.**

**Oh!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IMPORTANT!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Okay, so to those few people who are reading this because of getting one of those update emails (though there are only, like, six of them), the previous four chapters have been edited a bit, so you'll want to go reread those before you read this one.**

**Also, um, we're sorry about the slight randomness in this chapter. We're not really sure how some stuff happened. We were just writing, and all of a sudden this happened. A duck, poison, and tomatoes are all mentioned, as well as some other random and weird things.**

**It was all England's fault. Somehow.**

**So, after a quick disclaimer (we don't own Hetalia, unfortunately), let the story begin!**

* * *

Chapter 4

_***It's Roxy's POV Again***_

Hearing my name being called from a distance, I sighed in annoyance and closed my eyes again, wishing Hugo would just give up searching. It had already been five hours, after all. I bet that the nations - if they had even helped at all - had given up long ago.

I was currently lying underneath a tree in a small park, lazily gazing at the clouds. After being "kidnapped", freaking out, having an arguement with my friend, and then going on a run through a city and getting lost, I had decided to relax and watch the clouds.

I've said it before, but I'm lazy. It may not seem like it sometimes, what with my fluency in two languages, my strength, all the running I did...but I'm lazy. I'm also afraid of pain, and when you have a six foot tall German ex-soldier telling you to do something (say, to run a mile or learn a language), then you do on threat of pain and many, many more laps.

I gotta say, Hugo's dad is possibly the scariest person I have ever met in my life. No exaggeration. That guy terrifies me.

Speaking of being scared...

_I'm a coward._ I thought. _I'm hiding from my best friend because I'm afraid of how he'll react to words said in a fit of anger. I even put on these ridiculous clothes._

I grimaced at the thought of my new clothes and thought back to what happened after I left the large building.

**_*This Flashback is brought to you by a rather grumpy Britannia Angel*_**

_After running out of the large building, I had ran until I was out of breath and couldn't run any longer. By that time, I had reached a small park, so I staggered over to a tree and collapsed beneath it._

_After catching my breath (and taking a few moments to watch the peaceful clouds), I got into a thinking pose and pondered what to do next._

_I knew four things._

_One, I was in an unknown city, completely lost, and all alone._

_Two, I was in an anime I knew next to nothing about._

_Three, I had been taken by a rather powerful unknown being, and Hugo was unlucky enough to be pulled along for the ride._

_And four, I couldn't let my friend, nor the human forms of the countries, find me._

_I figured I should try to change my clothes and looks, but how? I didn't have any money to buy things with._

Ah ha!

_My eyes snapped open. _I got it! I'll look in my new bag!_I had forgotten about it since it was just so light._

Fishing around in the magic bag, I came across a mirror. I shrugged_. _Not exactly what I was looking for, but I do kinda want to see myself all anime-like._I pulled it out, and noticed a post-it note on the front saying "Don't Freak Out."_

_I pointed a confused look at the note, then glanced into the mirror and froze._

_Many thoughts flashed through my mind, but one in particular stood out._

Holy shit, I'm adorable.

_And I was. Or at least, I was in my opinion. Not sure about anyone else._

_I didn't look all that different, but somehow those minor changes transformed me from a dull, androgynous teen, to a cute, male child. _

_My hair was still the same length, but it was more tastefully done, and there were two tiny clips of the French flag holding my bangs back. It was still honey blonde, and there were no outrageous color streaks in it like you'd expect from an anime character._

_My face was chubby and round like a child's, and my cheeks were rosy and flushed, likely from my run, - I looked like those chibis Hugo constantly rambled excitedly about. My eyes were large and shiny and sparkly, the previously dull brown color now seemed vibrant, excited, and lively, not at all matching my mood. _

_I almost started cooing at my own cuteness, before I remembered that I was the person in the mirror, and quickly stopped myself._

_Putting the mirror away and pushing my thoughts out, somehow knowing that trying to change my looks was going to be useless, I moved my mind to other matters._

_I glanced down at my clothes. I was wearing the clothes I had been wearing at the time of my kidnapping. Some black yoga pants that were now much too large and a longsleeved black and red striped shirt._

_Frowning in annoyance at the too-big clothes, I began digging in the bag again. When that seemed to get me nowhere, I began randomly pulling things out until I had a large pile of things next to me. Lucky for me, the park was pretty empty, so no one looked at me too strangely._

_I glanced briefly at each object as I set them aside. Rubber duck, rope, notebook, pillow, tissues, a large multitude of stuffed animals, a rolled up poster of the Beatles, a _live_duck, a..._

_Wait, what? I did a double-take and stared in bemusement as the duck gave a quack then waddled off. I sat there for a while, before I resolved to put the incident in the back of my head and forget it._

_I continued sorting through the bag, ignoring some of the odder objects, and when I finally found some clothes, I collapsed to the ground with a cry of victory and a huff._

_"__Jeez, why did the ze clothes have to be so hard to find? Zere were just so many other things..."_

_I laid the clothes out and then stared at them in horror. I almost turned back to the bag, but then my mind reminded me of how tiring that was, so I didn't._

_As for the outfit..._

_It was pink. Blindingly, horrifyingly pink. There was a skirt with were ruffles on it, and some leggings for under the skirt that were black and pink striped. The shirt was pink, and it had a large heart on it._

_Sure, it was a cute outfit. But only when _I _wasn't the one wearing it. When I was going to be the one wearing it, it was the ugliest thing I had ever seen._

_Reluctantly, I pulled the outfit on, but quickly dug into the bag and found a dark red sweater that I pulled on._

_More assured of my relative anonymousness due to the horrid outfit Hugo knew I would (normally) never wear, I tossed all the miscellaneous back into the bag, cringing at the thought of having to sort through that later, and then settled down to sleep for a few hours._

_Well, I tried to at least. There was a nagging thought pulsing through my head._

Nations. Those men were the personified forms of _nations__. _From a _manga_. As in _I_ was now in a manga. What. The. Fucking. Hell.

_I paused. The shock finally hit me._

_My breath hitched. My heart started beating faster. I gripped my hair in panic and squeezed my eyes closed._

_"__How the _hell_did this even happen!? Why__did it happen?!" I cried out, my still-too-high voice breaking as I tried to hold back tears._

_It didn't work, and soon I was bawling my eyes out. I've said it once, and I'll say it again; I don't like not knowing things. I tend to freak out to the extreme._

_I wished my mom was here so she could give me a hug and tell me that it was gonna be okay and not to cry and that everything will be over soon, because damnit, while she hadn't been the best parent for the past few years, she was still my mom, and I still remember that time when I had her whole attention, and I just yearned__for that feeling of love again. And I wanted my little sister's quiet presence, and my little brothers' loud babblings, and my dad's sort reassurance that it was gonna be okay._

_I wanted Hugo there, smiling and rambling about nothing in an attempt to keep my spirits up._

_I fell asleep crying, curled up in a ball around my new bag under the tree._

_***This Flashback is Now Over***_

I had woken up a little while ago. The sun began setting, and I could feel my stomach aching for food. Unfortunately, there was no food in the bag, I checked. And I didn't want to get up from my rather comfortable spot - I had found a small nook in the tree in my sleep, and curled up in it, using the pillow I found in the bag to rest my head as I cloud watched.

Soon, however, I couldn't take it anymore and I stood up, then walked slowly and lazily out of the park, the bag resting lightly on my hip.

I stumbled a few times - both because I hadn't moved for a while and my legs were sore, and also because my legs were a lot shorter than I had expected. I hadn't noticed the balance problem earlier because I was too busy running away at the time to notice my unusual clumsiness.

"So cute!~~~" I stopped at the yell and turned in time to be pulled into a tight hug with a tanned man. I tried struggling, but he was too strong, and I was too weak in my tiny body and my hunger didn't really help. I gasped for air, the man's tight grip cutting off my supply. I would have told him so, but I didn't have the air to do so.

He began speaking in rapid Spanish, leaving me lost. However, due to the relative similarities in Spanish and French (they both originated from Latin, after all), I could tell he was saying something about cuteness, tomatoes, and a person named "Roma".

When he finally set me down I collapsed onto my butt, frantically trying to catch my breath. I could hear an angry voice yelling at the man, and then footsteps in my direction.

Glancing up, I saw a tall man with tan skin, brown hair, and a wide, carefree smile approaching. I was instantly on alert, glaring at him warily.

His grin widened and then he reached out and picked me up. Ignoring my struggling and cursing, he started cooing. "Sorry, little one. I couldn't help myself, you're just so cute!~" He then laughed weirdly, like _fusososo._

I stared at him, baffled, but was distracted by two things: One, the yelling, angry man was still yelling (with every other word being in Italian) and angry - something about siestas (_what the heck's a siesta?_), being late for meetings, bastards, and tomatoes. Jeez, what is it with these two foreigners and tomatoes? Anyway, the second thing that distracted me was my stomach rumbling.

I blushed and hoped the Spanish man hadn't heard, but unfortunately for me, he did.

"Fusososo!~ So you're hungry then, little one! Here have a tomato!~" He pulled a tomato from...somewhere, and shoved it in my face. I turned my head, refusing to eat the fruit that came from this weird and suspicious man.

Maybe it was poisoned!

...Yeah, being hungry combined with my strange situation, I wasn't exactly thinking sanely anymore.

Ignoring how the man rubbed the tomato against my cheek as he cradled me, I spoke. "Could you please put me down." It can out muffled by the tomato, but I got the message across.

The Spaniard didn't hesitate and answered cheerfully. "Only if you tell me your name little one!~"

I was reluctant to tell the creepy man anything, and his still angry companion was becoming annoying, but I also wanted to be put down so I could get away from the two. There was something off about them - they seemed to have this aura about them that was vaguely familiar, and it was freaking me out.

"My name is Roxe." I didn't give him my last name, and I shortened my first name to something more masculine. I was gonna milk my rather boyish appearance for all it was worth.

"Fusososo!~ It's nice to meet you Roxy!~ My name's Antonio, and this is Lovino!~" He set me down to lunge at the angry Italian to cuddle him. This renewed Lovino's cursing and shouting, and I decided to not waste this chance.

So, I ran away from the two and towards the nearest fast food shop that wasn't a McDonald's.

***Hugo's POV Again***

I was frustrated. My crush and best friend was missing, the nations - most of whom had initially only went along with everything because they were bored - had given up the search and Germany had locked me in the meeting room so I wouldn't hurt myself by trying to find Roxanne too hard. Apparently, since I'm German, he felt responsible for me.

And while that was sweet, and made me feel all happy inside, I had more important things to worry about.

Like...How come the movies make sneaking around by way of the vents so much easier than it actually is?

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, um, we're not really sure where Spain and Romano came from. We think that, since recently we've been reading some Spamano fics (though it's not our OTP), we unconsciously felt like we had to include the two somehow. But Romano didn't really have a role, and Spain seems out of character. And just for those who didn't get it, Spain and Romano kinda left the meeting room after Roxanne and Hugo arrived, but before she ran off, so they don't know that they were supposed to be looking for her. We're confused now...**

**We know Hugo's POV was really short, but we didn't want to put forced, unneeded things in just so the chapter would be longer.**

**Please review if you can. Tell us if it sucked, if it was great what parts could be improved, what parts are good, stuff like that. Please and thank you!~**


	6. Locks

**A/N: And we're back!**

**So, this author note won't be too long. Hopefully.**

**We just wanted to say a quick thank you to Fanfiction-Has-Ruined-My-Life (love the name, by the way) for helping us come up with some ideas for this chapter.**

**Now, disclaimer: The two of us only own Roxanne and Hugo and kinda-sorta the plot (except not really). Other than that, it's all Hidekaz Himaruya's. Except McDonalds. That belongs to, uh, somebody. We feel kinda stupid for not knowing, but hey, what can you do, right?**

**Also, um, we've never been to New York, so we're not really sure what it's like. We've never big to a city quite that big. So we didn't really go into too much detail on it. Sorry.**

**And we also apologize in advance about America and him being his loud self. We realize his speaking may be confusing. Sorry again.**

**And we apologize a lot. Oops.**

**Hope you all enjoy this! ^,^**

* * *

***Roxy's POV***

Despite trying to _avoid_ all the McDonalds that I could (which was really hard, seeing as there seemed to be one on every street corner), I ended up leaning on the wall outside one as I clutched my side.

"I. _*Pant*_ Hate. _*Pant*_ Running. _*Pant*_ Whoever invented it- _*Gasp*_ -should go die in a hole."

That, along with several other not-so-nice things about running, was what I muttered as I tried to catch my breath and get rid of the stitch in my side.

After several minutes of panting, cursing, and concerned looks from passing pedestrians, I pulled myself together enough to get a look at where I was.

After surveying my loud surroundings (seriously, it was almost deafening!) I turned around and scowled at the McDonalds.

See, I had hated McDonalds since I first went there. I mean, sure, some of the stuff was a little tasty. But then my health teacher did a presentation on fast foods, and now I almost to vomit every time I smell fast food, especially McDonalds. Not to mention the fact that one time, my parents, forgetting how much I hate the place and its food, got it for dinner at the twins' request. I hadn't eaten lunch that day - the school lunches were horrible, and my mom forgot to give me my lunchbox she packed until I got home from school - so unless I wanted to stay up because of my hunger, I had to eat it.

It. Was. Horrible. And the French fries (which, let me tell you, are _in no way_ French) were too salty and gave me a headache.

I hated McDonalds.

I got an itching feeling that the multitude of McDonalds I had seen while running was not a coincidence and that my mysterious kidnapper had something to do with it. As I thought that, I could swear I heard laughing in the back of my head, and a muttered "Geez, I sure picked a special one, didn't I? I think I like this one better than the other two..." But I just shook it off.

Giving the horrible place in front of me one last loathing look, I turned to leave and find some _real_ food, but suddenly found myself several feet from the ground.

I blinked at the ground in confusion before I was quickly turned around and found myself staring into bright blue eyes.

I briefly noted that the blue reminded me of both the sky and of the sea, of freedom, and joy and carefreeness, and fun, and homecooked meals, and _home_, and I felt myself relax for a few moments.

And then the owner of the blue eyes opened his mouth and I realized in annoyance that it was the same loud blond from the meeting room I had initially found myself in.

Judging from the evidenced, the guy was America. I didn't know whether I was happy or annoyed by this fact. I settled on being annoyed as I listened to him chatter on.

"...and then I was like, 'Dude, I'm the HERO! I can do anything!' And Iggy was like, no you can't you bloody idiot!, and I was like, can too! and then he started yelling at me, and I was laughing, and the France was like, I'm totally gonna disagree with both of you~, and then that stupid Commie Bastard was being creepy again, so I decided to head to the McDonalds, but then I saw this advertisement for this awesome new hero movie, so I had to see it, and the popcorn was really good!, and then I was going to get myself some food, and then the Commie Bastard showed up, so I strategically retreated - I didn't flee, just so you know! - and ended up here and then I saw you, and you looked kinda familiar, and then I was like, ohmygosh! it's that Frenchie guy who totally beat France! but you were wearing pink and I thought you were a boy, and I thought maybe it wasn't you, but then you glared and I realized it looked like you, and you started leaving so I grabbed you and it is you and it is you! and now I can prove once and for all to Iggy that I am a HERO! Durufu!~"

When he began talking my eye started twitching. As he continued on, I started to plot the many ways I might be able to kill him slowly.

"What have you found Amerika?"

At the childish voice the nation holding me gave a screech in surprise and dropped me. I landed on my feet, but stumbled a bit from the impact, which reminded me, once more, of my rather weak state, annoying me.

"GAH! Stupid Commie Bastard, don't do that!"

I turned to glare at the one who had lead to my fall, ignoring the angry American behind me, but faltered slightly when I did.

_Holy Shit. He's so tall! This isn't fair!_ I allowed myself to complain and pout to myself for a few moments.

When I came out of my thoughts, it was to two glaring nations, one of which was attempting to hide behind me.

When the tall, platinum blond nation (I assumed he was, since he called America, well, _America_) shifted his eyes to me, I met them with my narrowed own. As I had told myself earlier in the day, I was not going to allow these nations to look down on me for my small size and supposed weakness. I'm too prideful for that.

The tall man (Russia, perhaps? America did call him "Commie Bastard", and the Cold War had been mainly between communist Russia, and capitalist America - it'd explain the tension. Sorry, nerd moment) kept an innocent looking smile on his face as we stared at each other.

I wasn't fooled though. I could see a dark aura rising around him and faintly heard a sound that went "kolkolkolkolkolkol" vibrating through the air.

We had been staring (because it wasn't really glaring - well, not quite, at least, though others would likely beg to differ) at each other for several minutes when Russia's smile shift into one that seemed to show what looked like approval. He gave a nod of acknowledgement of my non-weakness, and America deemed that moment to be the perfect one to reminded us of his presence by grabbing me by the back of my shirt and running off with me.

I blinked in shock a few times and realized that the maybe-Russia didn't look at all surprised, just amused. He had obviously grown used to the young nation's childishness and unpredictability.

As he ran, the loud blond threw me over his shoulder, and I briefly contemplated struggling, before realizing that I was still tired from my run and that struggling would tire me out.

As he ran he began chattering again - something about burgers and McDonalds this time, so I determinately ignored his words and thought.

_Well, it seems I've failed at my plan of avoiding all the nations. And Hugo. Hmm, I wonder how he'll react to my outfit._ I had to stop myself from facepalming when I realized something. I'm wearing bright pink and a skirt - how in the hell did that oblivious Spaniard mistaken me for a male? And why did I not realize I can't take advantage of my masculinity(ish) if I'm wearing pink?

I shook that thought from my head and tried to imagine Hugo (and I ignored the twinges my heart gave and the stirrings of anger I felt when I thought his name) seeing me in pink.

_I wonder how he'd react._ A small part of me - the miniscule part that actually _understands_ the complex things named emotions - hoped that he'd find me beautiful and would tell me so, but the more logical - and the larger - part of me denied it. It declared that he'd probably laugh at me. After all, I'm not very attractive - and I doubt that anyone other than myself found this new form of mine "adorable".

My lips twitched in amusement as I watched the man who I theorized was Russia calmly jog a few feet behind us, easily keeping up with the sprinting America.

America continued to run, and as we drew closer to the nations, to _Hugo_, I continued ignoring the worry and anxiety that began building up in my stomach.

I hadn't really had a chance to work through all my feelings. I was still mad at Hugo for his seeming betrayal, and I was still worried about our situation, and I was still baffled by my mysterious powerful kidnapper and the magical bag he or she gave me, and I still missed my family, messed up though it is. I was on emotional overload, and I knew I couldn't handle meeting the humanoid forms of the nations while dealing with that, so I locked it all away.

I knew it wasn't healthy to do that, I knew that soon enough all my emotions would explode and I'd have to deal with them then, all at once instead of one by one, but I was okay with that if it got me through a meeting with the world.

I just hoped that nothing too drastic happens to me to tip my emotions over the thin edge they are resting on.

As we approached the building I vaguely remembered to be the one I had fled from at the beginning of the day, I ignored my worries, and only one thought ran through my rather bored mind.

_Hm, I wonder how long it'll take for America to realize that the so-called "Commie Bastard" is right behind him._

***Hugo POV***

I panted as I squeezed out of the small ventilation shaft that I had been crawling through, sneezing as I went and vaguely thanking whatever higher power there was that I was now small enough to do so. I didn't know what I would do otherwise. I mean, it took at least two hours to get out by way of the wents!

Now, to find Roxanne!

As I began to head out, I stopped as I noticed something.

America was sprinting towards the meeting building's front door, followed closely by Russia, and on his back was a very bored looking Roxanne in...pink?

I blinked a few times, then cried out in frustration.

I mean, seriously!? I had just spent hours in a dusty, small, uncomfortable vent to escape and find my best friend, and then America comes running out of nowhere with her calmly on his back? How is that fair?!

As I stormed back inside the building, my prevailing thought was

_Wow. Roxanne looks really good in pink._

* * *

**A/N: Yay for including a small, teeny tiny reference from our Death Note fanfiction! To those who spot it, we've got one of our mom's homemade heavenly cookies for you!~**

**Roxanne is in denial, conflicted, kind of bipolar, and oblivious to the fact the Hugo likes her, even though everyone (both in the real world and the nations) can see he's in love. So, there's a tiny bit of angst.**

**And here is some shameless self-promoting! If you like Death Note (and even if you don't!), go check out our Death Note fanfiction called Dropped Into Death Note, which is co-written with AnimePhoenix99! Please!~ *Unleashes Puppy Dogs Eyes* Please?**

**Nah, you don't have to. It'd be awesome if someone did, but hey, no pressure!**

**Anywho, we hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review!~ ^,^**


	7. Hiatus

**Hiatus**

**Okay, so I hate it when authors do Author Note chapters, but I felt that this was kinda necessary.**

**See, I'm feeling rather like a bad person. I'm not, or at least I hope so, but I feel like it.**

**I feel bad because I haven't updated in a while, and along with that, I feel like I'm not a very good writer. I know I'm not a bad one, I won't deny that, but I'm not exactly the best around. I mean, my writing has nothing on some of the writers on this site. Those rather Awesome authors who are brilliant writers have made my self-esteem in writing wither down to something rather pathetic and miniscule.**

**Now, despite it being summer, I do have a lot of work to do, and when school comes around, I'll have even more, and I feel like my writing could be so much better.**

**So, I'm going on hiatus. Mostly. I might post a one-shot or two occasionally, but I won't be working actively on this fic or anything.**

**Also, I apologize to whatever fans I probably don't have. I mean, I wish I had a fan or two, but I doubt it. If I do though, sorry for doing this to you.**

**Ja ne,**

**Kairia'sYami**


End file.
